


【博士x梅菲斯特】地狱之间

by Alflendid



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alflendid/pseuds/Alflendid





	【博士x梅菲斯特】地狱之间

※逃亡失败if

※博士♂x梅菲斯特，隐博拉+浮梅

※我流失忆博士阴沉暴躁，有病，不是好人，种族是蛇，总之全是私设

※强制，暴力，药物，NTR，只有肉没有爱，肉还不香

※人物OOC注意

※以上OK？

梅菲斯特不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。龙门一战战败后，浮士德带着他逃跑，但二人终究还是没有突破龙门的包围圈。混乱中，他松开了浮士德的手，被抓住了，被关在龙门的审讯室，然后……

“唔……你这个，该死的虫子……我要，我一定要杀了……呃！”梅菲斯特跪趴在审讯室的地板上，被迫承受着身后男人毫不留情的冲击。他想要反抗，想要狠狠把那人的脸踩在脚底，但被注射了肌肉松弛剂的身体不听使唤，只能勉强从口中吐出咒骂的话语，和颤抖的呻吟。

施予暴力的男人笑了。那是谁都没有见过的扭曲表情，和平日里冷静指挥全场的罗德岛的博士判若两人：“呵呵，能做到的话随时欢迎。话说你啊，明明在战场上那么嚣张，现在却被我按在地上蹂躏，这样的反差感如何？”

“混蛋！哈……啊！”随着一记深顶，梅菲斯特再次发出痛苦的呻吟。白色的制服被血染红，变得破破烂烂，胸膛裸露在外，少年稚嫩的、粉色的乳头在冰凉的地板上摩擦，变成诱人的殷红，“居然，居然对我做出这种事……唔！果然，你们罗德岛，不过是一群道貌岸然的伪君子罢了！”

“哈？你这个把手下当做可消耗道具的人渣在说什么啊？”博士砸砸嘴，并没有停下下半身的动作，“别误会了，阿米娅她们可都是可爱的好孩子，虽然我确实不是什么好人。”他握住少年纤细的腰肢，一把捞起，换了个姿势，将少年紧紧摁在自己怀中，让阴茎更深地埋人紧致火热的甬道中，“说实话，平时忙着应付你们整合运动，我的理智已经差不多耗尽了，需要稍微发泄一下啊。这个时候刚好你就被俘虏了，我怎么能不有效利用一下呢？”

梅菲斯特柔软的后穴被粗暴地冲撞着，相较于少年娇小的体型而显得颇为巨大的阴茎将甬道塞得严严实实，前列腺所在的敏感部位被多次擦过，但博士没有任何停留，也没有任何抚慰的举动。他一味地冲撞着，完全没有考虑过梅菲斯特的感受，仿佛只是将对方当做泄欲的道具一样。

不，不是仿佛，这就是事实，在这位博士的眼中，自己连“生物”都算不上，就只是一个人偶，一个可以随意摆弄、随意丢弃的玩具。认识到这点的梅菲斯特更加愤怒了。他花掉所有的力气，用力后仰，撞上身后男人的头部，尽管这一击后，他就因为腰部的酥麻疼痛而不得不瘫软在男人的怀里。

博士因这突如其来的反抗发出一声惊呼，当然，身体疲软的少年并不能对他造成任何伤害。“没想到你还有反抗的力气。如果是平时我也不介意这样玩玩，但很不幸，我现在心情非常糟糕，还请你好好配合啊。”

博士抽出依旧硬挺的阴茎，把梅菲斯特翻过身来，没有镜片遮挡，那双直接暴露在外的、属于爬行动物的金色眼睛冰冷地注视着躺在地上的少年。梅菲斯特全身的伤痕被自动治愈了，但脸上巴掌的红痕仍未消退，他衣衫不整，制服堪堪挂在身上，洁白纤细的双腿间是半硬着的阴茎，顶端可怜兮兮地吐着黏液，看上去狼狈不堪。

确认对方一时半会难以动弹，博士转身去，梅菲斯特挣扎着想要爬起，却只能无力地摔倒。“唔，好痛……等等，你要做什么！”他的呻吟在看到博士手中的注射器后突兀地拔高。

“只是一点能让你乖乖听话的药水。”博士拽起梅菲斯特的手臂，稳稳地扎进他的静脉，颜色不详的红色药水被全数推进，对方因为恐惧和疼痛而瞪大双眼，泪水在眼眶打转，似乎再受到什么刺激就会凄惨地哭出来。很快，药物就起效了，梅菲斯特面色潮红，全身瘫软，他发出沉重的喘息，半硬的柱体已经完全抬头，后穴则瘙痒难耐，饥渴地希望被再度填满。

不紧不慢地把注射器收好，博士再次欺身而上，不顾梅菲斯特惊恐的阻止声，将阴茎直接捅入甬道中。令梅菲斯特更为恐惧的是，由于药物的作用，之前单纯的痛苦消失了，取而代之的是丝丝微妙的快感，羽毛一样，挠得人心痒难耐。“唔！”他不由得发出一声甜腻的呻吟，然后脸色惨白地捂住嘴。男人开始抽插，甬道背叛了主人的意志，热情而又淫荡地层层缠上，后穴敏感的不行，轻轻的戳弄就会带来无限快感。“呃！”梅菲斯特用力咬住自己的手，拒绝发出任何声音来取悦身上的人。

面对这样的负隅顽抗，博士强硬地拽过他的双手，加大抽送的力度，撞得少年泪眼朦胧，连一句完整的诅咒都说不出来。握住的手是娇小而柔软的，不自主缠上的双腿是纤细而柔韧的，青涩的甬道又火热又紧致，那张算得上可爱的脸庞在哭泣时也格外能够激发他人的施虐欲。但博士没有花费半点心思来欣赏眼前的景色，伴随着一记深顶，他在梅菲斯特体内全数发泄出来，突如其来的刺激使得对方的阴茎在没有受到任何抚慰的情况下高潮了，浊液射出，溅在赤裸的胸膛上。

“呜……”这样的屈辱让梅菲斯特不甘心地流下眼泪。他咬牙切齿地抽泣着，怒瞪着身上带着戏谑的眼神打量着自己的男人。

感受到埋在对方体内的阴茎疲软下来，欲望得到发泄的博士终于理智回笼。他退出少年的身体，准备就此放过哭得惨兮兮的梅菲斯特，但一阵仍带着哭腔的凄厉笑声打断了他的动作。

“呵……呵……呵呵呵，你这个，可悲的虫子。”梅菲斯特发出刺耳的笑声，他努力牵扯嘴角，露出一抹嘲讽的微笑，“我说啊，你刚才在操我的时候，其实眼睛根本没有看着我，而是一直想着其他人，对吧？”博士的瞳孔收缩了，这样直白的反应让对方放声大笑，“哈哈哈！哈哈哈！你这个得不到爱情，只能用别人的身体来泄愤的可怜虫！我想我跟你喜欢的那个人是完全不同的类型吧，呵呵，不然你也不会这么快就射出来，你这个早泄男！”

“闭嘴！”博士一巴掌扇过去。梅菲斯特被打偏了头，却没有停止嘲笑：“怎么，被我说中心思，恼羞成怒了？”

“过分的是你！你这个渣滓，疯子，欠干的婊子，活该被丢进焚化炉的不可回收垃圾！你怎么敢，你怎么敢！你怎么敢把自己和她联系在一起！这种事，哪怕是一秒我都无法忍受！”博士想掐住梅菲斯特的脖子，但当指尖触碰到脖颈旁那如雪一样的白发时，他还是停顿了一秒。

尽管不愿意承认，但他的心思完全被说中了。他在敌人身上发泄自己的欲火时，脑海中一直浮现着一个身影，一个危险而又美丽的身影。

第一眼看到的，是对方战斗的身姿，明明挥舞着的刀锋是冰冷无情的，但动作却像火焰，仿佛想要迫切燃尽什么似的，是那般热烈奔放。因失去记忆而处于混乱之中的自己，几乎瞬间就被对方俘获了。几次接触后，他发现了那具躯体里蕴藏的疯狂和冷静、执着和克制，被矛盾填满的那人是如此的美丽，他在泥沼中越陷越深，没有丝毫想要逃离的想法。无论如何都不会放开那双手，他这样对自己说。

但他不会向对方伸出手，因为自己只是一个“残缺品”，一个没有记忆的空壳。他怀疑阿米娅口中的那位优秀睿智的“博士”是否存在过，至少不会是自己，这样阴郁的、失败的自己。而更残忍的事实是，他爱慕的人并不渴求他的救赎，一切不过是场可悲的单相思，他唯一能做的，就是在理智耗尽时，努力克制想将对方吞噬的冲动。无数个夜晚，入睡前，他会小心翼翼把阴暗的思想从头脑中挖出，将它们深埋在心中的坟场，这样白天时，他仍是那个沉着冷静、毫无破绽的“博士”，没有任何人会察觉到那份黑暗。

然而现在，最糟糕的事情发生了。因为一次愚蠢的放纵，他将自己最不想暴露的一面赤裸裸地呈现在嗤笑着的白色恶魔的眼前。

梅菲斯特觉得自己掰回一城，尽管身体被百般折辱、甚至还在药物的影响下不争气地发情，但能看到那伪君子怒不可遏的可笑表情，也算是胜利了。他咳嗽两声，刚想继续嘲讽两句，就被对方狠狠掐住了脖子，一瞬间的窒息让他眼前一黑。“怎……么？这样就承受不住，想杀了我吗？”

“不，只是刚才的做为回礼，我也告诉你一件有趣的事情吧。你就没有好奇过为什么我能被获准来审问你吗？毕竟这里是龙门的领地，就算罗德岛和龙门处于联盟状态，也不会轻易放外人进来。”博士在梅菲斯特耳边低语，“因为我们想要审讯的对象不是你，而是那个来救你时被抓住的狙击手啊。”

“什么！”梅菲斯特徒劳地挣扎起来，他金色的眼中溢满了不可置信和明晃晃的怒火，“你们对浮士德做了什么！”

“什么都没做。那小子不是轻易开口的类型，这点龙门早就知道了，所以我向魏彦吾先生建议换一种审讯方法……啊呀，其实我本来还是很善良的，不想告诉你这件事，但你现在完全惹怒我了，小鬼，这是你自找的。”男人接下来的话语让梅菲斯特如坠冰窖，“审讯室的天花板上设有一个小型摄像头，我们做的所有事情，从头到尾，你的小男友都看得一清二楚哦。”

“骗，人……骗人！不可能！你是在说谎！我不会相信的……我才不会相信！你一定是在胡说！这种事情，这种事情我不承认！”梅菲斯特惊恐地大声哭喊着，似乎是想要否认什么似的连连摇头。博士冷眼看着他可笑的表演，捉住少年的脚踝拖近自己：“信不信随你，如果想象着你的小男友在看着你能让你状态更好的话，我也没什么意见。”

狰狞的巨物又一次回到饱受蹂躏的甬道，梅菲斯特哭泣着，颤抖着，呻吟着，否认着一切。但身体的反应是无法掩饰的，博士这次的动作也与之前不同，他恶意擦过前列腺，不断用粗壮的柱体照顾着敏感的地方，直撞得梅菲斯特全身酥软，下半身似乎都不属于自己了。从未体验过的快感让他的阴茎很快竖起，而博士之前的话语，更刺激得他不甘心地哭出声。

“不，不行！不要！太快了，等等……呃！浮，浮士德……呜呜……浮士德，浮士德！”男人咬下手套，骨节分明的手指熟练地玩弄着少年的柱体，一次猛烈的高潮后，梅菲斯特彻底崩溃了。纯白的恶魔完全雌伏在了男人身下，他胡乱哭喊着恋人的名字，尖叫着，发出像一样腐烂的苹果一般甜美的呻吟。而后，他的眼神失去光彩，似乎已经精疲力尽，陷入昏迷。

怒火得到发泄的博士也冷静了一些。他准备将对方的躯体转过去，从背后完成最后的冲刺，但这时，神情恍惚的梅菲斯特颤颤巍巍地伸出手，抚上博士的右脸。突如其来的举动使男人愣住了，他忘记作出反应，放任自己的敌人触碰自己。或许是由于之前药物的注射和精神上的刺激，梅菲斯特陷入一种如梦似幻的状态。他轻柔抚摸着对方脸上的黑色鳞片，用梦游一样飘忽不定的语气问道：“……浮士德？是你吗？你来救我了？还是说，这是我的梦呢？”他似乎终于从噩梦的折磨中逃脱，然后轻飘飘地坠入另一场梦境。

是刺激过大而出现了幻觉？因为我和那小子的种族类似，所以产生混淆了吗？博士看着收起一身尖刺、变得无比温驯柔软的少年，沉默良久，叹了口气。他压低声音：“没错，梅菲斯特，这是一场梦，很快就会结束的梦。”

他放缓动作，轻轻抽送起来。梅菲斯特惬意地哼哼两声，露出符合他年纪的笑容：“果然是梦啊。太好了，浮士德，我还以为我把你弄脏了。”博士的动作一顿，“我知道，我死后注定是会下地狱的，但浮士德不一样，你是好孩子，你只是因为我才会变成这样的……所以我不想你碰我，不想把你带下地狱……不过，既然是梦的话，继续做下去也没关系吧。”少年难耐地扭动腰肢，主动迎合着男人的侵犯。博士看着梅菲斯特的眼睛，那样的眼神，自己无数次在镜中见过。

博士攥紧拳头，然后松开。他伸手遮住对方的眼睛：“你有一件事说错了，梅菲斯特。”他在对方看不到的地方无声地笑了，“看看这个世界吧，喜怒无常的天灾、无法遏制的感染、人与人之间的互相猜忌、互相残杀。这个世界就是地狱，你和我早就身处地狱之中了啊。”

最后一次高潮时，梅菲斯特彻底昏迷过去。博士抽出阴茎，将浊液射在少年几乎赤裸的躯体上。他整理好衣装，拎起外套时犹豫了一下，最终还是恢复了平时的打扮，直接离开了审讯室。

是的，这个世界是地狱。尸骨遍地，火焰丛生，光明不再，唯余永夜。神明听不见祈祷，可能存在的希望像蛛丝一样，脆弱而易碎，前途渺茫。

“但即便是在这样的世界里，只有美丽的你，是我绝对不想玷污的……”

拉普兰德。

博士喃喃自语，把那人的名字吞入口中，即使是路过的风，都没能捕捉到一个音节。


End file.
